All Grown Up
by Rebelwithaheart
Summary: AU Set in the future. Song fic. Jack remembers how she used to be his. Now she belongs to someone else, and it hurts.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lost or any of the characters you recognize. I'm just going to borrow them for a little while._

_This is my first one shot, and was inspired by the song 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland, which I also do not own._

_Please leave a review, all and any comments are appreciated. Enjoy._

_Much Love………………………_

"Here you go, Dad"

Jack jumped slightly, the sound of his eldest son's voice breaking him out of the thoughts that were overwhelming him. Taking the offered beer, he dragged his eyes away from the young couple dancing their way across the floor.

"Jumpy?"

The elder of the two men chuckled lightly, as the others broke out into a wide grin.

"Just thinking"

The younger man nodded and leant back against the polished surface of the bar. A comfortable silence fell over them, and Jack once again fell back into his thoughts. He could scarcely believe that he was attending the wedding of his youngest child. It seemed like only yesterday, that she was being placed in his arms for the first time. It was hard to believe, that she was no longer his little girl. As he turned to his son, the realization became even more poignant.

Thomas Christian Shepherd stood at an impressive 6"1: just an inch or so smaller than his father. His black Armani tux, complimented his muscular physique and the casual way his hand rested in the pocket of his trousers, showed clearly his contentment. A relaxed smile played on his lips, enhancing his handsome features. His rich brown eyes, matched those of his fathers, and were filled with the same compassion and sincerity, that resided in the elder mans.

As a child Tom, had been the spitting image of his father, a resemblance that still resided as an adult. His compassion for others had led him in the same direction as his father, and at just 27 years old, he was already one of the top pediatricians in the country. Jack continued to watch as his son's gaze wandered the room, stopping momentarily on the still dancing couple, before drifting away and settling on a young blonde woman.

Jack followed his gaze, to where his daughter in law was sitting, talking animatedly to the Pace's eldest daughter Sophie. The gentle waves of her long blonde hair framed the delicate features of her face, and her eyes were a dazzling blue. Her slender hands cradled her 7 month pregnant stomach. Lori and Tom were expecting their second child, this time a little girl.

"So, thought of any names yet?"

Tom looked up, his smile turning into a grin that was identical to his fathers.

"A few, none that we've agreed on though" he took a long swig from his bottle before continuing "But we were thinking of using Katherine as a middle name"

Jack smiled, genuinely pleased at his sons' revelation.

"Your mother will like that"

Tom smiled once more, before frowning.

"Lori likes the name Apple"

Before Jack had a chance to respond he was cut off, by the voice of a young man.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to call my neice 'Apple' "

Both Shepherd men turned to the right, to be greeted by the beaming face of a handsome young man. Just like his older brother, he stood at an inspiring 6"1. His chestnut curls swept, into the stunning green of his eyes, and framed his chiseled features. He too, had inherited his father's strong jaw, nose and tall, well built physique. However, his resemblance leaned strongly towards his mother. His personality was the perfect mixture of his parent's best traits. His mother's playfulness, level headed nature, his father's passion and gentleness had combined, to make the endearing, Rory Samuel Shepherd.

In his muscular arms, he held his three year old nephew. Though you could clearly tell the young child was a Shepherd; with his soulful brown eyes, he had inherited his mother's blonde hair. In a miniature version of his father's suit, he was the epitome of cuteness.

"Daddy!"

Tom reached forward and took the child into his arms, his grin widening – if at all possible - at the sight of his son.

"Heya buddy, you been causing trouble?"

The child shook his vehemently, causing his blonde hair to swing. When he spoke, he adopted the most serious voice a three year old could.

"No! Me and Uncle Rory was being good boys"

Tom raised an eyebrow in his younger brother's direction, who gave him a wide grin in response. Chuckling, he turned back to his son, who was wriggling in his arms.

"Grandpa!"

Jack's thoughts were broken once again, and he turned to meet the soulful eyes of his only grandchild so far. The three year old reached his small arms out towards him and Jack took him willingly, a grin forming on his lips.

"Hey Riley, how's my favorite grandson?"

The child giggled, as Jacks fingers, gently tickled his stomach. Once his delightful laughter had died down, he grinned up at his grandfather, his dimples coming into show.

"I'm your only grandson, silly"

The three men chuckled lightly at the child's logic, leaving Riley with a proud albeit confused smile.

"Smart kid" Rory quipped.

"Yep, get's it from his father"

"Actually, I think you'll find he inherited it from his undeniably smart Uncle"

"But Riley doesn't have any smart uncles', just you"

Rory sent a mock glare in his older brother's direction, before joining in the laughter with the other two Shepherd men. Riley's energetic nature was getting restless, and he wriggled in his grandfather's arms, obviously bored with the 'Grown up' conversation.

"Down, Grandpa"

"What do you say Riley?"

At his father's reproach, the blonde haired child looked up into his grandfather's face, identical soulful eyes meeting. Giving his best 'innocent' expression, he smiled.

"Please!"

Jack grinned and placed a kiss to his blonde head, before placing him on the floor. As soon as his small feet hit the floor, he was gone. A small blur of blonde hair, his arms outstretched, doing his best 'aero plane' impression. Tom rolled his eyes, an amused smirk on his lips, before taking off after his son.

Rory took his place against the bar, ordering a beer as he did so. With beer in hand he turned to his father, whose own bottle was still half full. Rory let his forest green eyes study his father's face. It was obvious to the 26 year old, that he was deep in thought, and following his gaze, he understood completely.

In the middle of the dance floor, swaying slowly, to the music pouring out of the speakers, was the happy couple. Rory still couldn't grasp the idea of his baby sister being married. She was no longer the cheeky little girl that had all three Shepherd men wrapped around her finger. She was a young woman that _still_ had all three Shepherd men wrapped around her finger. He could still picture her as a child, with her bouncing curls, sharp green eyes and never-ending energy. Though she was only two years younger than himself, she was still his baby sister, and at 24 years of age, that still applied. She only had to call and he would come running. Though you could bet his father would be the first one at her side.

"She's grown up fast huh?"

Jack didn't even need to look at his son, to know who he was speaking of. Instead a slow smile spread across his lips, and he sighed before speaking.

"You all have"

Rory didn't say anything, instead taking a long swig from the beer in his hand. With a long nostalgic sigh, Jack continued.

"It seems like only yesterday, that I met your mother and now here we are" lazily he swept an arm out before him. "Thirty years, three kids and a grandchild later"

A heavy but comfortable silence fell upon them, allowing each man to fall into their own thoughts. A couple of minutes later, Jack turned to his son, and waited until sharp green met luscious brown before speaking.

"I'm proud of you………all three of you"

They stood that way for a few seconds, eyes locked, and both sets of handsome features smiling.

"Thanks Dad"

Jacks face broke out in a grin as he placed an arm around his son's broad shoulders, and pulled him forwards to share a brief manly hug.

"Should have known you two would be here"

The two Shepherd men swung around, identical grins forming at who stood before them. With one eyebrow raised, and an amused smirk on her lips, Kate stepped forward, and settled herself between both men. Her dark curls, full of volume and bounce hung gracefully about her face. Her emerald eyes were bright, and the summer sun had left a dusting of freckles across her striking features. Jack pulled her towards him, and she settled herself comfortably against him. Leaning down he captured her lips, in a short but sweet kiss. Pulling away he gave her a boyish grin, ignoring his son's chorus of 'ewwwws'.

"Twenty-six years old, and you still cringe when your parent's show affection?"

Rory rolled his eyes at his mother's question, and was about to respond when he was cut off by the arrival of his fiancé Gemma. She reached up and placed a kiss to his cheek, before turning and greeting his parent's.

The long waves of her raven hair, hung elegantly, skimming mid-way down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her warm smile put everyone at ease. It came as no surprise to the family, when Rory had announced they were together six years ago. They had grown up together, and had been the best of friends since the age of five. With her typical 'girl next door' image, and feisty nature, both parents's admired the young woman, and it was clear to everyone that Rory adored her.

"C'mon you owe me a dance"

Rolling his eyes, Rory flashed his parent's a grin before being pulled in the vague direction of the dance floor. Giggling lightly, Kate settled back against his chest, entwining her fingers with his. Jack allowed his eyes to follow the couple to the dance floor, where the beginning of a new song had just begun.

_Look at the two of you, dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

Just as they had so many times before, Jack's soulful eyes fell onto the happy couple, as they swayed softly to the music. The bride's dark bouncing curls hung gracefully skimming just below her shoulder blades. Her ivory wedding dress clung to her, accentuating her curves. He drew in a deep breath, and let it out again and allowed a slow smile to spread across his lips, hoping it would stop the aching pain in his chest.

_I was enough for her, not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know_

In his mind's eye he could still picture her as a little girl, as his little princess. His mind drifted back over the years gone by, and memories floated in his mind. The incredible rush of love and adoration that assaulted him, when he held her for the first time. Her first day at school when she ran straight into his waiting arms, proudly waving her painting in his face. The first time, she had climbed the tree in the back garden, and being just as stubborn as her mother, had refused to come down despite his scolding.

_So be careful, when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

His smile widened further, when she looked towards them. Her eyes were alight with happiness, and her smile broke out into a wide grin. Enraptured, his eyes stayed on her swaying form, even after she had turned to whisper something in the ear of her new husband. He watched as Ryan's own face broke into a smirk and chuckled lightly, pulling his wife closer, as their bodies continued to sway to the tune.

_I loved her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers_

As Jack watched, his wife held closely to him, he felt the aching in his chest grow stronger, and then fade again. For as long as he could remember, she had always been_ his. _She was his to love, adore and protect. But now his role had been taken away and given to someone else. She belonged to Ryan, she was now his to protect, love and adore. And despite, his incredible feeling of loss, he knew Ryan was a good man, and would do anything to make her happy.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

He felt Kate squeeze his hand lightly, and he looked down to find that she too was watching the bride and groom.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Jack chuckled lightly and glanced back up the couple.

"Yeah she is"

Bending his head down, he kissed her soft curls, before reaching down to her ear.

"Just like her mother"

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckled faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairytales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew, the first time I saw with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Pulling away from her slightly, he tugged gently on her hand, which was still entwined with his own. Without hesitation she followed him onto the dance floor. She wound her arms around his neck, playing softly, with his dark hair. His own arms wrapped around her slender waist, holding her to him. She leaned her head against his chest, her cheek flat against him, allowing her to hear the soothing beat of his heart. He rested his chin atop her curls, and spoke softly, his voice laced with humor, and yet still serious.

"I feel old"

Kate rolled her eyes, but allowed her lips to fall into an amused smile.

"Why?"

She pulled back slightly, to look at him properly, and his arm gestured around him at the dancing couples. Rory and Gemma were to their right, arms wrapped around one another, eyes staring into the depths of the others. Beyond them, were Tom and Lori, both swaying slightly, and beaming at the blonde haired boy, that resided in his Daddy's arms. The recently married couple was just as they had been all night; wrapped up in one another.

"Look at them, their all so……"

"Grown up"

He pulled her against him again, and let out a long sigh.

"Yeah"

_I loved her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"Hey Mom, mind if I cut in?"

Kate shook her head, and smiled gently at her husband. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple, before switching partners with her. Jack watched as Ryan danced his mother- in law away, laughing as they joked with another, always keeping a respectable distance. Smiling he turned to his only daughter.

"You look beautiful, Bryony"

"Thanks Daddy, so do you"

He chuckled lightly, so much like her mother; he thought. He drew in a breath and let it out in a long heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you're actually married"

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday, you might know what going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

"My little girl's all grown up"

She smiled gently at him, her eyes as mesmerizing as her mothers were.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

Jack's lips fell into a small smile, as he held her close.

"I'll miss you"

Bryony looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I'm not moving to the North Pole"

Jack chuckled again. She was definitely, her mother's daughter.

"I know, but you're not mine anymore"

Bryony finally understood what her father meant. Still dancing, she pulled her father into a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I'll _always_ be your little girl"

Smiling widely, he embraced her tightly, and pressed a kiss to her curls.

"I love you, princess"


End file.
